Auntie
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: What if Saeran and Saeyoung Choi had been saved from their abusive mother when they were young? What if they'd been raised by someone who loved and cared for them? How would their lives be different? Family Fluff AU that loosely follows canon. Saeran/OC/Saeyoung. (Originally posted on Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

**~Auntie~ **

* * *

They sat, huddled together on the grimy floor. Two pairs of eyes stared as small streams of sunlight crept underneath the door and the cracks in the blinds. Sunlight was very common, but to the two little boys who clung to each other, it was a true thing of beauty. Being confined to a dingy apartment for the majority of their lives might have had something to do with their point of view.

"I wish we could go outside," the smaller of the two whimpered, covering his bruised face with his hands. His voice was shaky and small as he whispered hopefully, "It's been so sunny and warm. . . Do you think there are any clouds in the sky, Saeyoung?"

"Sure," the other breathed, pushing back his own tears as he examined his twin. "There have to be clouds on such a bright day. Why don't you try and imagine their shapes, Saeran?"

So Saeran _did._ He closed his eyes and did his best to picture the frothy white clouds. He focused on them, instead of the throbbing pains that had sprouted all over his body. Imagining the sky gave him peace like few things could.

Saeyoung's fingers gingerly wandered over his brother's face to assess the damage, but immediately pulled back when Saeran winced. Saeyoung's mouth turned down into a scowl, as he wrapped his arms around Saeran. Their mother had left the apartment a couple minutes ago to get more booze, but her handy work and abusive spirit was ever present. It followed the twins like a cancerous fog. It was always there, no matter what they did.

"I've got you, Saeran. I've got you," Saeyoung soothed, rubbing his back as they hugged and curled into one-another. "_Shush_, it's okay, Sae. She's gone."

"B-But she'll come back!" Saeran sobbed, lifting his hands from his eyes to stare at his brother. "And she'll hurt us again! She always hurts us again, Saeyoung! It never ends! She never _stops_!" He cut off as his tears became unbearable. Saeran had always been the more vulnerable of the two, and as a result, he was the one who got beaten the most. Though Saeyoung had a couple of mean looking bruises too, seeing as he'd gotten in their mother's way trying to protect Saeran.

Saeyoung did his best to cheer his brother up, though he felt hopeless too. "One day we'll grow up and be free, Saeran. I promise one day we'll leave this place for good. And we'll do it together."

"Really?"

Saeyoung forced a smile. "Would I lie to you?"

"No."

"Then you know I mean it."

Saeran stopped crying finally and snuffled softly. "Do…. Do you think we'll ever have someone love us, brother? That we'll ever matter to someone?"

Saeyoung was silent, shaking his vermillion head. "I don't know, Sae. But I _do_ know that someday we'll be able to start again. . . Perhaps then someone will care about us."

The twins grew quiet then, as Saeyoung did his best to patch them both up. Then, they fell asleep on the kitchen floor, arms wrapped around the other, their little foreheads touching.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later, that the twins were roused from sleep by a loud _crash_. When it was followed by a mild spat of cursing, the two little boys moved deeper into the corner. Both assumed the return of their inebriated mother.

Saeyoung physically shielded Saeran with his body, preparing for the worst. . . Though the worst never came.

"_Wow_. She _really_ hasn't taken care of herself, has she? . . . This place would make a health inspector run away. Just _damn_. . . No wonder she hasn't reached out. . ." The voice that spoke from the other room was soft and confused, which made the boys both tense. There was a stranger in the house!

Saeran clung to Saeyoung's arm, eyes wide with terror as he whimpered. Saeyoung offered him a reassuring look, before he rose from the floor and walked over to the sink. He lifted a pan up into his hands; the only makeshift weapon in sight. Sadly, when he grabbed the pan, it clunked against the side of the sink, breaking the silence and alerting the intruder of where they were.

Saeyoung's golden eyes shifted to the door, pan raised in a position to strike. Saeran had begun hyperventilating as the anxiety overtook him, which made his brother reach out his free hand to wrap around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Sae. It's all gonna be okay." The reassurance fell flat, but it was the best the little boy could manage.

Slowly the kitchen door creaked open, and the boys both drew in a shocked breath. . . In the doorway, looking more than a little surprised, was a young woman in her mid-twenties. She was quite plain, but in a pretty way, and her dark eyes shone curiously in the dim light of the room.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, looking between the twins. "Who are you two? ...Is Soei babysitting for her neighbor? Doesn't sound like her..."

"No, she isn't babysitting us," Saeyoung said darkly. "Who _are _you? Why are you in our house?"

"Wait a minute. She isn't babysitting you? . . . Then _why-_?"

"Soei is our mom," Saeyoung interrupted. "But _who. are. you?!" _

The woman's jaw dropped. For a second she didn't seem able to answer, before she whispered dubiously, "If that's true . . then I'm . . . That would make me your _aunt…" _She was silent for a breath before adding, "Soei is my older sister."

Saeyoung and Saeran exchanged loaded glances.

"But mom doesn't have any family," Saeran murmured to himself, though the stranger obviously heard him. "There's no one else. . . She always told us we had no other relatives."

The woman who claimed to be their 'aunt' smiled at them wistfully. "Well I guess she didn't tell you the truth, pumpkin. She has family alright. But due to her drinking problem and mental illnesses she didn't want anything to do with us. You've got an uncle, me, and two living grandparents, not to mention extended family. . . When Soei turned 18 she left home and cut contact. . . I've been looking for her for a long time. I wanted to apologize to her and see if I could get my sister back." She stopped talking, as emotion caught up with her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bore you two with my sob story."

Then everything seemed to sink in, and the woman began to laugh. The sound was so sudden and joyous, that both little boys stared at her open mouthed. In all their days, they'd never heard a sound quite like it. "Oh my _gosh_! I can't believe this! I have _NEPHEWS_! I'm an _aunt!" _After taking a moment to compose herself she gasped, "What are your names, sweeties? I have to know!"

"...I'm Saeyoung, and this is Saeran." Saeyoung introduced them hesitantly, but he was slowly lowering the pan he'd been holding. This woman didn't look anything like their mother, save for her eyes. They were the same shade, but were full of warmth and happiness. She was a welcoming woman and appeared to be genuine. If not a bit scatterbrained.

"Saeyoung and Saeran," she repeated brightly. "Handsome names for handsome boys. I'll have to learn which is which. I'm Yana! It's lovely to meet you both! . . . Ohh, do you mind if I turn on the light? I want to get a better look at you! I swear the excitement is about to kill me!"

When Saeyoung nodded, the woman reached over and flicked on the light switch. As the harsh fluorescent light lit up the kitchen, the woman gasped in horror, her hands flying to her mouth as she got her first look at the twins. They both were wearing tattered, dirty clothes, and both sported cuts and bruises all over their bodies. They were malnourished and horribly pale.

When she gasped and took a step closer, Saeran panicked and began to cry again. "P-Please don't hurt us! We'll be quiet! I promise we'll be quiet!"

Yana's expression immediately crumpled as she watched Saeran cower. She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Oh dear, sweet boys. I'm not going to hurt you." She didn't move, as her eyes pleaded with them. "Soei. Your _mother_. . . did _she _do this to you?"

Neither of the boys said a word, and that was answer enough.

Yana cried for a moment, before she slowly dropped her arms and crossed the room to where the boys were. Both children were stiff as boards as the woman gently wrapped her arms around them in a group hug. But as the minutes ticked by and nothing happened, the twins both snuggled into the woman's matronly softness. She didn't yell at them, or hit them, or curse at them. Instead she merely held them close.

"Saeyoung, Saeran. . . I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I'm sorry that she did this to you." Yana kissed the tops of their vermillion heads, before pulling back to look at them. "Tell me about yourselves. I want to know everything."

"Everything?" Saeran asked, addressing her directly for the first time.

"Yes, sweetheart. _Everything_. I want to know your stories so I can help you."

"We're seven almost eight," Saeran offered helpfully, hiding his face bashfully as Yana smiled at him.

"You're seven years old?"

"Yeah," Saeyoung agreed. "We're twins."

Yana proceeded to sit on the floor and patted either side of her. "Come, sit with me. Talk to me."

After a minute of consideration, the twins settled in on either side of their aunt. Saeyoung acted as the spokesperson and began to fill her in. He told her about their famous father who wanted to hurt them, their mother who drank and abused them, and as many memories as he could recall.

At first, Saeyoung was cautious of what he said, but when he only received encouraging smiles and a gentle hand rubbing his back, the little boy opened up. On the other side of her, Saeran had cuddled into her side, as her fingers carded through his hair. Though they had just met her, Yana had already gained their trust with her personal touches and easy temperament. Their mother had never held them this way. Both boys found they couldn't get enough of Yana's attention.

When Saeyoung had finally finished, Yana hugged him again. "Thank you, sweet boy. I know it was hard telling me all that. But I'm glad you did. . . Now that I know about your lives, I understand what I need to do."

"What do you mean?" Saeran asked.

"There's nothing to do," Saeyoung answered quietly. "We're stuck until we grow up."

Yana was silent for several long minutes, before a visible resolve captured her expression. Her eyes shone with purpose as she spoke again. "That isn't necessarily true, sweet pea. . . What would…" She stopped to consider before asking, "Hmm, what would you two think about coming to live with me?"

"L-Live with you!?" Saeran parroted, eyes wider than saucers. "_Where?" _

"At my apartment," Yana clarified, looking between the boys. "I know you don't know me well. . .But you're _family. _And I never want my sister to hurt either of you, ever again. I'd call the authorities on her, but if your father is really in a place of political power, I could be putting you in even more danger by telling the police. . . The only option I can see that will keep you both safe and my peace of mind intact, is taking you with me."

"But mom will find us." Saeyoung shook his head. Yana saw the slightest hint of hope in his golden eyes and felt her heart break. "Mom _always_ finds us."

"She won't find you, Saeyoung. Not if we leave before she gets back. I haven't talked to Soei since I was a teenager. She'd never suspect you'd be with me. On top of that, she doesn't know my address."

Then Yana's expression grew bittersweet as her eyes became misty again. "I wished to reconcile with Soei today. I wanted to have my sister back. I wanted us to be _close_ again. . . But it's clear her sons need me more than she does. She made her messed up choices; the two of you shouldn't have to pay for her mistakes. . .

"And I would never forgive myself if I left you two with her now. . . If she beats and neglects her children, she doesn't deserve to have them. You're beautiful boys. A _blessing. _Not a bargaining chip or punching bags to smack around when she feels like it."

The twins exchanged shocked glances as she fell silent, before staring up at Yana with rounded, innocent eyes.

"Y-You believe us?" They chorused in unison.

Yana nodded. "Yes, sweeties. I believe you, as sad as it makes me."

Saeyoung hesitantly placed his hand atop Yana's, taking her by surprise. When Saeran copied his brother and placed his hand atop both of theirs, Saeyoung smiled for the first time.

"Do you really mean it. . . Aunt Yana? Will you really take us with you?"

"You'll save us?" Saeran chirped hopefully. "You'll help us?"

Several tears trickled past Yana lashes as she smiled at her nephews. "If you want me too, I will."

Saeyoung and Saeran beamed at each other, as their long held hope exploded into giddiness. Their matching dimples transformed their bruised faces completely. They were truly adorable little boys.

"Let's go," Saeran said shyly, but happily. "I want to go with her, Saeyoung!"

"Alright, Saeran," Saeyoung replied eagerly. "We'll go with you, Aunt Yana!"

Yana let out the breath she'd been holding and laughed softly. "Oh, I'm so _relieved!_" Swooping them up in her arms again, she held them close and all three laughed together. For sometime they were suspended in true happiness, before sense returned to the woman and she put them down. "Alright boys, go gather your things and we'll leave. How quickly can you be ready?"

"Two minutes," Saeyoung said matter of factly.

"Yeah! Two minutes," Saeran agreed.

"You two are so precious," Yana cooed as she stood from the floor. "Alright two minutes. Do you need help packing?"

"Nope, we don't have that much stuff."

Yana's eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion as she waved to them. "Then I'll be out in the car waiting. Come out when you're done and we'll head out."

The twins watched their aunt leave, before they began to rush about the apartment grabbing their meager belongings. It was a short list of items: their second and _only_ articles of clothing, two tattered storybooks, and several other bits and ends. They were able to fit it all into a single grocery bag, and had made it out to the car before the allotted two minutes were up. Yana helped them buckle up in the back, before she turned on the car.

Fingering the steering wheel she asked, "Are you two sure about this?"

"We're sure," Saeyoung and Saeran said in unison. In the backseat the twins held on tightly to the others hand, both nearly shaking from excitement and disbelief. They were finally leaving! They would finally be _free!_

Yana didn't need further prompting, as she pulled out of the shabby parking lot and got onto the nearest highway entrance. After several minutes of silence she looked back in her rearview mirror and asked, "We have a couple hours of driving before we get there. . . But you can't have a road trip without treats. What sounds good to my boys?"

"Saeran you choose." Saeyoung gently nudged his twin.

Saeran considered for a time before he suggesting quietly, "...I-Ice cream?"

Yana's eyebrows bounced as she switched lanes to get to the nearest exit. "A man after my own heart! I'm sure we could all go for a double scoop with all the trimmings! Sprinkles, gummy bears, chocolate! Just to tide us over until dinner." As the twins gasped and beamed at her, Yana winked at them in the rear-view mirror. "Ice cream, here we come~!"

* * *

**A/N: **So after playing Mystic Messenger I found that I was left heartbroken. The Choi boys captured my heart and soul, I and wanted nothing more than to save them from their horrible abusive pasts. . . So this story wrote itself. Auntie Yana came to the rescue!

I imagine this story will have a couple parts, so keep a look out for more.

Thanks for reading! All feedback is appreciated and encouraged!

**~Lyn **


	2. Chapter 2

**Auntie {Pt. 2}**

* * *

As they pulled up in front of the Confections Parlor, the twins felt as if they were living a dream. Large flowers grew outside the older building in droves, and countless people walked by, going about their lives without a care. And for the first time in their short lives, the little boys believed they could be careless too.

Aunt Yana turned off the ignition and smiled back at her nephews, bouncing her eyebrows. "I'm so excited for some good ice cream! This was a great choice guys! Do you two need help with your seat belts?"

Saeyoung immediately unbuckled his, and looked to Saeran who was still struggling. When he couldn't undo it, Saeyoung reached over and unclipped it for him. All the while, Yana watched in her rear-view mirror.

"C'mon kiddos, let's go get something sweet."

As they got out of the car, Yana offered a hand to both of them. They accepted her hands, with eager expressions, before they entered the Parlor together. It was simply decorated, but as they approached the counter, it was clear it was a superior business. Countless flavors and adornments littered the space, and the Choi twins both gasped as they took it all in.

Yana smiled happily as she studied their reactions. "Do you two know what flavors you want?"

They shook their heads.

"That's alright," Yana assured them. "I don't know what I want either."

Even when they reached the counter, Yana never let go of their hands, and kindly asked the attendant behind the counter for recommendations.

"Our cotton candy blast is very popular, as are the soda flavors," the older man said thoughtfully. "But our sherbet and fruit options are very suitable as well."

Yana glanced down at the twins. "Could we possibly sample some of those, sir?"

The attendant willingly passed them three mini spoons for sampling, and gave them the cotton candy first. Saeran's face twisted up as he licked his spoon, while Saeyoung's face remained blank.

"It's so sweet…" Saeran breathed, eyes wide in surprise. "It makes me feel all fuzzy…"

Yana laughed softly before ruffling Saeran's hair. "Neither of you like that one, huh? That's okay." Turning back to the attendant she asked pleasantly, "Can we try the best selling soda flavors, please?"

The old man retrieved several more spoons: PhD Pepper and Coca-Cola. Saeran choked as he tried the Coca-Cola, while Saeyoung thoughtfully sucked on the PhD Pepper. Then his golden eyes lit up and he looked up at Yana eagerly.

"Aunt Yana... Can I have this kind?"

"Of course!" She beamed at Saeyoung. "Looks like we share taste-buds. I love PhD Pepper too!"

As the man brought back some fruit flavors for them to try, Saeran sniffled and looked like he was about to cry. Yana immediately dropped down to his level, gently reaching out to brush the hair from his eyes. "What is it, sweetie? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Y-You're being so nice… But I don't know what kind to get!"

It was clear he was upset and embarrassed, and Yana immediately pulled him into a hug. Though she surprised him, as she didn't stop, and lifted him up into her arms as she straightened from the ground. Since he was so malnourished, she was able to hold him easily. Her hand softly cradled his head, so that he was resting in the crook of her neck. She was so warm and matronly, that despite his anxiety, Saeran melted into Yana and cuddled into her neck as he sniffled. He hid his tears, as Yana turned back to the attendant as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

"Okay, I think I know what we'd like. Can I have a large two scoop of PhD Pepper with," she looked at Saeyoung questioningly. "Gummy worms?" When Saeyoung gave her an excited thumbs up, she nodded. "And then another large two scoop with Vanilla and a little bit of Raspberry Sherbet. And some sprinkles, please."

The attendant smiled as he went about making the order, and Yana reached out a free hand to wrap around Saeyoung's shoulders. As they stood waiting for the order, Yana leaned in to whisper in Saeran's ear. "I know that some of the sweeter flavors can be overwhelming. So we'll share the vanilla, okay?"

Saeran nodded against her neck, as his little hands wrapped around her. He still didn't show his face, but his anxious breaths slowed down considerably. At her side, Saeyoung looked relieved as his twin relaxed. It seemed that they relied upon one another not just for support, but for emotional cues as well. It was hardly surprising seeing as they'd been raised in an abusive household. . .

When the man finally gave them their ice cream, Yana passed the boys their respective flavors, before she put Saeran down beside his brother, and brought out her wallet to pay for the treats.

The Choi twins stared at the gorgeous ice cream displays they held in pure awe. In all their days, they'd never seen anything so amazing. Their mother had never allowed them to have ice cream before, but they'd seen it in commercials and on the side of trucks that passed by their house. . . What they looked at currently put the commercials to shame…

The PhD Pepper was a deep ruby red shade, with multicolored gummy worms laid across the top in fabulous swirls. While the Vanilla and Raspberry Sherbet were glossy white and magenta, with rainbow sprinkles and little sparkles. Both were beautiful, and neither Saeran or Saeyoung could stop staring.

When Yana had finished paying she laughed softly and motioned for them to follow her back out to the car. They walked behind her, cupping their ice cream as if it would disappear if they blinked, as she opened the door for them.

"I wish we could just eat it here," Yana admitted. "But if your mom comes looking for you two, I want to be long gone. It'd be bad if she caught us because we were still in this neck of the woods."

"So you're really gonna take us with you?" Saeyoung asked hesitantly, looking between Yana and his ice cream.

"Yes, I'm taking you with me, honey. I doubt I could ever let you go back to my sister, now that I've met you two." Yana winked at them, before she opened the car door and helped them climb in. She gestured to their ice cream with a grin, "Better be eating those, kiddos! They'll melt if you don't start soon!"

At the prompting, the twins picked up their spoons and took a big bite. As the heavenly frozen treat touched their taste buds, both smiled widely, showing off their adorable dimples.

When Yana got into the driver's seat she bounced her eyebrows in the rear-view. "So, what's the verdict? Taste good?"

The twins nodded, Saeyoung humming happily while he snarfed his PhD Pepper down at almost inhuman speed. While Saeran slowly savored his, grinning in disbelief.

"Is the Vanilla too sweet, pumpkin?" Yana asked Saeran, as she leaned to look back at him.

"No, Aunt Yana," he said in awe. "It's just right! This is the best thing I've ever had!"

Her gaze softened as she stared at them for a moment. She already loved them, though she'd just met them that day. And she vowed silently to protect and take care of them with everything that she had. Soei be damned.

Then, recovering herself, she laughed. "Would you be willing to share a bite with your favorite Aunt? That ice cream looks amazing!"

"Here!" Saeran immediately held out his spoon, and Yana tried his.

"Delicious~!"

Saeyoung, not wanting to be left out, offered her his spoon next and she had a taste of his too. Then, satisfied by the ice cream offerings, Yana pulled out of the Confections Parlor parking lot and got back on the freeway. She turned on the radio as they cruised along, but had the sound down low enough where they could talk without yelling.

The Choi boys continued to enjoy their ice cream for the first half of the trip, and when they'd finished, they fell asleep leaning against one another.

With fresh tears, Yana regarded her newfound family in the rear-view mirror. They were the greatest blessing she'd ever received, and she knew that she'd do anything to help them.

But she would have been lying if she hadn't admitted to being a little scared... She'd never been married, and had never dealt with kids past the occasional bout of babysitting. . . But somehow she knew she'd rise to the occasion and make it work.

Her sister Soei had abused her babies and done her best to break them, and now Yana would have to try and _heal_ them. It was clear some real damage had been done. Saeyoung was reserved and constantly looking out for danger, while Saeran was timid and scared of his own shadow. . . But Yana wouldn't let them slip through the cracks. The twins needed love and a stable living situation, and she'd give it to them. Whatever awaited them, she would help her nephews through it to the best of her ability. And she'd never look back.

As an hour turned into three, Yana allowed the hum of her motor to carry her thoughts away. She began to plan for the future, and before she knew it, Seoul was far behind them. The sun began to set and night approached rapidly. And as the massive city lights faded from view, Yana put all thoughts of her sister behind her. She made peace with the fact that she'd never see Soei again, and focused only on the two little boys who slept holding onto one another…

* * *

When Yana pulled into her driveway that night, she didn't wake the twins up. Instead she lifted them into her arms and carried them inside. Then, she laid them on her large mattress and covered them in her fluffy yellow comforter. They didn't stir from their slumber, even as Yana began to make Udon noodles. But when Yana came out of the bathroom after showering and changing into her pajamas, she found a pair of golden eyes staring at her from the shadows.

"Did you wake up, sweetie?"

Saeyoung nodded drowsily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom. Yana walked over to him and ruffled his hair lovingly. "Are you hungry? I made Udon for you and Saeran."

His eyes grew wide as saucers. "... You made food ... for _us?" _

"Yep," she popped the 'P' and escorted him into the kitchen. "Have a seat and I'll get it for you. And when you're done, you can take a bath and get ready for bed. I have some over-sized shirts that you and Saeran can wear tonight."

For a long moment Saeyoung stared at her, before a quirky expression took hold of his bruised face. Yana stared right back at him, "What is it?"

"You're really something else, Aunt Yana." His words were peaceful and bright, and Yana felt her heart melt into a puddle of goo. The poor baby had never experienced normal familial bonds. So of course he'd be grateful for simple kindness.

"You're something _special_, Saeyoung. Never doubt that for an instant. I'm a lucky woman to have you here with me," she replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead, before plonking the steaming bowl of Udon in front of him. "Now, tuck in. I'm going to go get your brother."

"Thanks, Auntie." Saeyoung began to slurp down his noodles at the speed of light. It was clear from the way he ate that he expected each meal to be his last. . . It was a terrible thing to see, especially for one so young. But Yana said nothing, as she walked back into the bedroom and gently moved to rouse Saeran.

"Saeran… sweetheart? … You hungry?"

Saeran moaned and turned over to look at Yana, eyes squinting almost painfully. "W-What?"

"I made you and Saeyoung some Udon noodles. You ready to come and eat?"

Saeran seemed shocked at the prospect, but allowed Yana to lead him into the kitchen to join his brother at the table. As Yana placed a second bowl in front of him, Saeran seemed to positively glow.

"I thought it was a dream…" he said in absolute wonder. "I thought I'd wake up and be back there with mom…"

"So did I." Saeyoung patted his brother's arm. "But Auntie saved us. And we never have to go back. . . Right, Aunt Yana?"

Yana fought back tears as she gave them a thumbs up. "Right! You can stay here as long as you like."

The twins cheered before they resumed their meals, and Yana excused herself to go and get their bath ready. When she came back, both had finished and were whispering amongst themselves. Yana gave them a moment before she cleared her throat.

"You two ready for your bath?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Kay, then follow me."

She showed them the bathroom, telling them where everything was, before she had them strip down and hop in the bubble bath together. With a washcloth, she cleaned them up and washed their hair until they smelled like Gardenia and Chai Spices, and let them play in the water until they were wrinkled and pruned.

Laughing she wrapped massive towels about them, doing her best to be gentle, since they were both as thin as bean poles and bruised. With time, the proof of their mother's abuse would fade, but until then Yana would be mindful of it.

After they'd dried off and were dressed in Yana's massive over-sized shirts, the happy trio piled onto Yana's bed. The woman laid in the middle of the mattress, while the twins rested on either side of her. She wrapped the comforter and sheets around them, and began to tell them stories. She never turned off the lamp, seeing as Saeran had shown signs of being afraid of the dark. But with only the lamp on, the boys settled in comfortably.

While Yana told them the story of the _Princess and the Pea_, Saeyoung wrapped his arm around her. Saeran followed suit, and soon the twins were cuddling into their aunt. Yana's heartstrings were shot by the time they both fell asleep, but she couldn't have been happier.

She wasn't their mother by birth, but she would try to be the best possible surrogate. Her world had been turned upside down, but it was the greatest gift she could have hoped for. Humming an old lullaby, Yana closed her eyes and joined her nephews in sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So here's chapter two! I hope you all are enjoying the story and all the Easter eggs. ^^ I want to thoroughly explore the twin's trauma as well as how they would heal if given the proper love and kindness. But that being said, I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish chapter 3... So fingers crossed this chapter will hold you guys for a bit.

Thanks so much for reading! Any and all feedback is welcomed! (If there is anything in particular you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, please tell me in a review! I'll see if I can add some of the ideas!)

See you guys next chapter!

**~Lyn**


End file.
